1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a fabricating method thereof, and particularly to a pixel structure that increases carrier mobility of a thin-film transistor and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology advances, among various flat panel displays, liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) and organic electro-luminescent displays (OELDs or OLEDs) have become the mainstream in the market because of their advantages such as light weight, slim size and low power consumption. In LCD and OLED techniques, a thin-film transistor is largely used, and a structure design or selection of materials thereof has a direct influence on performance of a product.
Generally, in the thin-film transistor, an N-type doped or P-type doped ohmic contact layer is usually formed on a channel layer, so as to reduce a contact resistance between the channel layer and the electrode such as a source or a drain. However, the channel layer and the ohmic contact layer in most conventional thin-film transistors are made of amorphous silicon (a-Si), and an amorphous silicon thin-film transistor has problems such as lower carrier mobility and poor reliability. Accordingly, the application of the amorphous silicon thin-film transistor is limited in many respects.